battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle Cats
The Battle Cats '''is the improved version of the original Battle Cats and is available in more than 100 countries (since November 10th, 2014). This version has lots of features, nearly matching the Japanese Version. However, you can not transfer Japanese data over to this version, as they have different servers. __FORCETOC__ Story Upon starting The Battle Cats (or playing the intro from the Settings), a short cutscene will explain the story behind the game: Characters Cat Units Many units have different descriptions, although some reuse old material from Battle Cats. Many new units have been added with the addition of the Rare Cat Capsule and Special Events. Enemy Units The new English Version has all enemies from Main Chapters, Challenge Mode and almost all enemies can be seen in Stories of Legend, Most of the enemies have a different description to be more kid-friendly, as some of the enemy descriptions in Battle Cats were pretty inappropriate. Levels and Stages The New English Version has 3 Main Chapters (each chapter contains 48 levels, which take place in 48 locations, from cities, states, countries, and places in the world, and even the moon), Challenge Mode , Into The Future and Stories of Legend (include time-limited event stages and stories of legend chapters). Version 3 added Into The Future chapter(s), the CatCombo System, a new Uber set, and 2 new subchapters. Nintendo 3DS version Nintendo 3DS version of The Battle Cats: '''The Battle Cats POP! (shortened: BCP!) released in June 27th, 2016 with a multi-player mode, silimar to Nyanko Daisensou's 3DS version, Tobidasu! Nyanko Daisensou. Story The story of BCP! is very similar to the story of the mobile game, at least with chapters 1 and 2. In chapter 3 the Battle Cats want to take over the universe. Cat Units BCP! has a majority of the cat units from the mobile game, but it is missing some of the cats and their true forms. Enemies There are significantly less enemies in BCP! than there are in the mobile version, as there is not any Stories of Legend nor any of the event stages. Levels and Stages There are a total of 3 chapters in the game, as well as Challenge mode. For the English version, Chapter 1 takes place in locations around the world, Chapter 2 takes place in Japan, and Chapter 3 takes place in space. Version Differences Mobile and 3DS *The names of several of the cats have been changed (probably due to space), and some of the descriptions may be different. As the game progresses, more Uber sets to draw from become available. Nekoluga can be obtained in any one of the sets, making it the easiest to obtain. *Some enemy units that do not show up in the mobile version's dictionary are in the dictionary for BCP!, including Dark Emperor Santa and Chief Peng. *The Normal Cat Capsule does not appear like the Rare Cat Capsule does. Instead, you can get True Forms for Normal cats by simply leveling them up to 20. *Special Cats are bought with XP instead of Cat Food, and do not have their True Forms yet as of 09/26/2016. *The Rare Capsule also includes the Monthly, Cyclone, and Crazed event cat rewards, as well as Singer Cat, Moneko, and Bean Cats all of which can be obtained in any Uber set in their respective rarity level. (With the exception of Singer, Moneko, and Bean Cats, which are now Super Rare instead of Special.) *Ururun Wolf appears as the final boss of chapter 3, and may be obtained upon completion of the stage. The player will receive Bahamut Cat as a reward for completing the game. Because of this, Li'l Nyandam, Red Rid ing Mina and Miyamoku Miyamoku Musashi are unobtainable. (Enemy Bosses linked to the first half of the unit's name, while the cat unit is linked to the second half.) -Note: Since Bahamut Cat is a 100% chance reward the first time reward, Treasure Radars cannot be used to obtain Ururun Wolf, leaving you to be forced to deal with the 5% drop chance. *The Stories of Legend are unavailable in The Battle Cats POP!. The same goes for all features added in The Battle Cats version 4.0 and beyond, such as Into the Future, gacha True Forms, Cats of the Cosmos, Zombie Outbreaks, Catclaw Dojo, Ototo Corps and more. Legacy *? Reception Category:Games